


Originally Loved

by JiYoo_1345



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bullying, F/F, jiyoo, suayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiYoo_1345/pseuds/JiYoo_1345
Summary: Yoohyeon is a new transfer introverted student to a school full of extroverts. Mysteries unveiled when she meet Minji, an outstanding student but mischievous.*This story is also available on asianfanfics and is completed :) I'll just edit some errors and I will upload it here :)  I hope you all like it.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Yoo's First Day of School

_**“Ma, do I really need to transfer to that school?”**_ Kim Yoohyeon desperately whined to her mother. Her mother knows that Yoohyeon would disagree with her decision. She knows that her child is somehow an introvert which shows everyday. After school, Kim Yoohyeon would locked herself in her room and listen to music endlessly until she would call her up for dinner. 

She would thought that sending Yoohyeon to a new school with a brand of having lots of social activities would improve her social life. 

Kim Yoohyeon was once a bright person and socially inclined until her father decides to abandon her and her mother for another woman. After that, Yoohyeon have been distant to people, she even ignored her mother for months and her close friends which eventually left her totally. 

From that moment on, Yoohyeon would always eat alone in her old school. 

_**“It’s for the best, my dear, trust me”**_ Her mother smiled at her daughter’s disagreement. “And plus, you get to be acquainted with new faces”. Her mother added. 

Kim Yoohyeon just sighed deeply. 

_**“Okay, my dear, here’s your stop. Seongnam High School. I know you love music, honey, you do not need to hide it anymore. Show ‘em what you got”**_ Ms. Kim excitedly told her daughter who anxiously scan the environment of her new school. 

_**“Ma, I think I can’t do it, like re-really, you know that when I'm around people I get sweat palms, my heart palpitates, and I am cconnfused”**_ Yoohyeon stutters. 

Ms. Kim got out of the car not minding the little comment from her daughter and open the door where Yoohyeon seated, she can really tell that her daughter is really scared right now. New environment, new faces, new challenges and probably new real friends. She thought of one friend of Yoohyeon who really stayed by her side, no matter how stubborn Yoohyeon is, Lee Yoobin, she called her Dami for short, and the latter called her by her full name. 

Unfortunately, Dami moved to another school due to the work of her father. And Yoohyeon once again alone, unhappy. 

_**“Just try, my dear, for me, I do not want you to be alone in your life forever, you need a man”**_ Ms Kim jokingly told her daughter while trying to make a smile on her face. 

_**“Okay, for music, and for my mother who’s been very supportive”**_ She smiled at her mother and give her a kiss on the cheek. She steps out of the car and carried her packbag. And slowly walked to the gate of the school. 

_**“Have a good day, honey”**_ Ms. Kim waved and blew a kiss to her daughter. Yoohyeon smiled a little. 

Kim Yoohyeon walked in the corridor of the school trying to find the principal’s office for her class schedule. She felt a little bit dizzy seeing a lot of people. She wanted to backed out and just stay at home reading books and listening to music, but she promised her mom, so she kept going. 

Yoohyeon stopped her tracks when she was able to find her room. **"** _ **Room 213, here it is"** _ she whispered and sighed. The class have not yet started and she had a lot of time to find an empty seat away from interacting with her classmates as to why she came to school early and make life threatening decisions. She entered the classroom using the backdoor, looking down at the floor and side eyeing the people who was already inside. There were like seven people inside and Yoohyeon could clearly hear some whispers as she tried to find an empty seat. _"Oh there it is, 5th row, 5th column,near the window just how I like it",_ she thought. The classroom was not that big but it could fit 30 students in total. But as she was about to put her bag on the chair and a piece of paper on the table, she was stopped by a little tap on her shoulders and heard the stranger coldly says 

_" **That is my seat, you didn't get the memo, newbie?"**_ The stranger furrowed her eyebrow at Yoohyeon who look straight in her amber eyes. She could feel the tension between them and Yoohyeon was sweating from embarassment at the sudden interaction with the stranger. 

**_"I-I"_** She was cut off when the bell rang, a sign that the class will start at the moment and students begun to be on their seats. She put her bag back on her shoulders and internally panicked looking for an empty seat when the teacher entered in the classroom just on time. Yoohyeon was not able to find an empty seat and heard the teacher called up her name. 

**" _Miss Kim Yoohyeon"_** the teacher said with authority and pointed his finger, signalling her to come in front and she did.

 ** _"Goodmorning class, as you can see, we have a new student so, please be nice to her. When I say nice, do not make any pranks on her, okay?"_** The students were all smiles and giggles as the teacher said those statements like it is a normal day for them to make a prank on a new student except for the student whom she encountered earlier, she seemed not to care at all.

 _ **"We will not, sir. We are all gonna be nice person and approachable as much as we can"**_ A girl with blonde hair seated on the 2nd row, 3rd column, sarcastically said. Yoohyeon stood there awkwardly. 

_"I have to be ready for these pranks, I will not be able to survive this shit, what if I get into their pithole and embarass myself without even trying, I--"_ Yoohyeon was stopped in her thoughts when the teacher tapped her shoulder to introduce herself in front of the class. 

She blinked three times while looking at the floor, sighed deeply and began introducing herself still gazing on the floor pretending like there were tiny people in there, _**"H-hi, I am Kim Yoohyeon, originally from Incheon, a--and I moved overseas with my mom and just moved here a month ago because of her job. I-- am 18 years old, uhmmm yeah"**_ She practiced her introduction multiple times at home, but still manage to stutter. There was a moment of silence and eventually the teacher managed to speak out breaking the deafening silence surrounding the classroom. 

_**"Okaayy, Yoohyeon, I am gonna be your homeroom teacher, I am Mr. Park, nice meeting you and it seems like the seats are already occupied but there is only one seat available, because we do not want our new student stand on the whole duration of the class, so you are gonna be seated next to Ms. Kim, oh you have same last name, there"** _   
  


The teacher pointed at the direction not far from the student she encountered earlier but she is seated in the front of her diagonally. She barely looked at the student and was surely eyeing her like she was some kind of a prey for her to be eaten by. _"4th row, 4th column, nice, I am between people, just nice"_ she anxiously thought.

 _ **"Hi, I'm Kim Bora, but you can call me SuA, I'm 19. Nice meeting you, Yooh"**_ Bora introduced and offered her right hand for a handshake and Yoohyeon gladly accept it. 

_**"And she is Handong, she's Chinese and very kind"**_ Handong nodded enthusiastically and offer Yoohyeon a handshake.

The classes on her first day runs smoothly except that she was being awkward in interacting with students. The students undoubtedly nice to her and offered her help with anything in order for her to adjust to the new environment, especially Kim Bora since she volunteered to tour Yoohyeon around school along with Handong. She just cannot stop talking about school stuff and others since she is new to the school while Yoohyeon interestingly listened to all of that she said. Handong, on the other hand, was just laughing to whatever jokes Bora made. There was a time when she mentioned a student that Yoohyeon should stay away from, since Bora mentioned that most of the students in school are nice and kind, well, except for this particular student. 

_**"We are all nice, Yooh. I am willing to help you adapt to this environment along with Handong and some of the students here"**_ Bora excitedly said. _**"Well, except her"**_ Bora said in lower voice and Yoohyeon could sense sadness in Bora's tone of voice. 

_**"Yeah, Yooh, except for this specific student"**_ Handong added, with the same tone of voice of Bora and sighed deeply. Yoohyeon furrowed her eyebrows and was about to ask who but she was cut off by a sudden loud noise coming from the cafeteria. Bora and Handong followed where the commotion and Yoohyeon just curiously followed the two. 

Clearly, Yoohyeon was so drained for her first day and have the urge to sleep for the remaining hours of the day after dinner with her mom. But then, she keep on thinking about what happened this day. _"Why is she like that?"_ She just want a peaceful night and dinner with her mom but these thoughts haunt her even in her dreams.


	2. Amber Eyes' Prank

_"Why is she like that?"_ This question keeps repeating on Yoohyeon's mind. _"And why would I be in that frightening situation?" "_

_Is this the prank that they are talking about?"_

_"Or pranks are just their official tradition welcoming new students?"_

_Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
  
  
Why did I eventually do it in the first place anyways? _

The event that took place on her first day of school in Seongnam High School in the cafeteria was unforgettable and it will always remain on her heart, mind and soul forever. 

**"** _ **So how's your first day of school, darling?"** _Mrs. Kim asked Yoohyeon who was unknowingly lost in her thoughts. Her mother waited for her response, she cleared her throat, so Yoohyeon could hear and it worked. Yoohyeon looked at her mother with a confused look. 

**_"H-huh?"_** Yoohyeon managed to reply. 

_**"Is there something bothering you darling?"** _Mrs. Kim reached for her daughter's hand with a motherly concerned look as their distance was not that far from each other. Their dinner table was just a simple tiny table that would fit all food for two. 

_**"N-n-nothing, mom, I'm probably just tired a-a-nd drained from class works. I-uh, better get going, Ma"**_ Yoohyeon said when she finished the last bite of her steak and as she stood up bringing her plate to the sink, she was stopped by her mom's holding her wrist. She did not want her mother to worry about her, so she lied a little. 

**" _Whatever's bothering you, Yoohyeonie, tell me, okay? I will be always be here for you, no matter what"_** Mrs. Kim told her loving daughter. Yoohyeon nodded with a weak but an assuring smile. 

Yoohyeon just finished showering and changed her clothes. As a routine, she would always read books before going to sleep, but as she flipped to the next chapter of the book she's reading, she suddenly remembered what happened in the cafeteria involving the girl with amber eyes. 

- _Flashback-_

Bora and Handong went to the cafeteria when they heard a loud commotion happening in the vicinity. Out of curiousity, Yoohyeon, followed the two. Without realizing that she was entering her most feared situation in her life. The STAGE. 

She was really confused as to why there was a mini platform in the cafeteria. 

_**"Ah, here we go again, another prank, another victim."**_ Yoohyeon heard Handong mumbling the words, looking directly at her with a concerned look. She looked at Bora and can really sense that Bora knew who's gonna be the next victim. _Probably her._

 _ **"Yoohyeonie, just stay back, I'll handle this"**_ Bora told her with an assuring look and a protective gesture and went to the person on stage, she just looked at her, puzzled. 

Yoohyeon saw two girls on the mini stage, one was the blonde girl who sarcastically commented on their teacher during her introduction and the other one was the girl she encountered and called her "newbie" with a beautiful amber eyes that complimented with her red hair. They are holding instruments, the red haired girl holding an electric guitar and the blonde girl sitting on a beatbox. _"Wait, they are in a band?"_ Yoohyeon thought. 

_**"Handong, is there always a mini stage here in cafeteria, like are you holding a concert or something every year?"**_ She nervously asked Handong without stuttering, to indicate that she was really terrified and nervous at that certain moment. Her vision started to get blurry and her knees began to lose its strength, she stumbled a little, losing her balance, but thankfully Handong was able to hold her. 

_**"Are you okay, Yooh?"**_ Handong asked.

 _ **"You looked really pale, let's get you to the clinic."**_ Yoohyeon nodded, agreeing to Handong, due to the fact that she was not really feeling well at that moment and needed fresh air to breath. But as they were going to exit the premises, Yoohyeon heard the red haired girl mentioned her name. She looked up and saw that the girl was struggling reaching for the microphone because Bora tried to stop her, but still managed to do it anyways and plus Bora is too small to stop her. 

_**"Kim Yoohyeon, the newbie, come to our mini stage and gladly join us here"**_ Red haired enthusiastically announced and the blonde girl made some drum roll beat on her beatbox. The people around seemed to enjoy the little show the two girls were doing, the people clapped their hands with joy and yelled at Yoohyeon's name to come on stage. 

_**"Noooo, except her, Minji. Not her. Not a chance."**_ Handong yelled even though they were at the back of the cafeteria, five meters away from the mini stage, as she struggled to hold Yoohyeon. _"Minji, is her name?"_ Yoohyeon thought. 

_**"Let me help you, Dongie. Yooh, are you okay?"**_ Yoohyeon did not notice Bora come towards their direction to help her.

 _ **"Not the right time Minji. Just stop all of this!"**_ Bora yelled. 

Minji groaned loudly to the mic and the blonde girl seemed to be disappointed, pouting.

 _ **"Oh come on! We just wanted to let her sing, we are not gonna do anything to her, Ms. Kim"**_ she mockingly yelled back to Bora. _"Sing?, I wanted to sing, but I am going to embarass myself"_ Yoohyeon thought. 

_**"Just ignore her, let's go"**_ Bora said but as we continue to walk to the exit door, there were students who stopped in front of us and unknowingly grabbed Bora and Handong's hands letting me fall on my feet. But some students helped me stand up and led me to the mini platform, wanting to let go of the grip but Minji offered her hand to help her stepped on the platform. ButYoohyeon gave in offering her right hand. 

_**"Alright! We got Kim Yoohyeon on stage. It was hard, but I hope that it is going to be worth it."**_ Minji said. She put away the mic and whispered something to her ear as she stood there weak and awkward. She tried to keep her composure and tried not to have a panic attack. She dreadfully tried and somehow succedded at the time. 

_**"Ya know, Shoot Me by Day6?"**_ Yoohyeon hesitatingly nodded because they are her ultimate boy band and listened to all of their songs. Minji instructed her to sing after Siyeon, the blonde girl and headbang during the chorus and that is it. Over. 

_**"Seems like, my friend here is ready to rock and roll! Siyeon drop the beat"**_ Minji announced and suddenly Siyeon started to sing the first part of the song and Minji motioned to Yoohyeon giving her the mic, she stopped but was able to start the 2nd verse of the song. She was so nervous, that she cracked her voice a little but then was able to finish the verse, thankfully. 

And the chorus came in pretty ridiculous because the students and the two girls in front were headbanging to the song and without knowing Yoohyeon too. She was really surprised to what she did. She seemed to be very alive and happy doing it. 

But as the chorus of the song finished, she saw Minji coming in closer to her and put her left arm on Yoohyeon's left shoulder still with a wild smile but was changed with a puzzled look when Minji landed a peck of lips on her cheeks. The students as well as Handong and Bora who struggled from the hands of their schoolmates was shocked of the sudden act of the red haired girl. Even Siyeon on the side was shocked seeing the act closely. Siyeon was confused as to why Minji did it. 

Minji signalled someone with her free hand from the side with a thumbs up which makes Yoohyeon wondered, looking at the girl, seeing her grinned widely and suddenly a loud noise coming from both sides of the platform, a really loud confetti accompanied by annoying horns which makes Yoohyeon use her two hands to cover her ears. But she saw the two girls on stage enjoying seeing her suffer. 

It makes Yoohyeon's vision really blurry until she could not hear the loud noises and fell on the ground, unconscious. 

_**"What the fuck are you doing here, Minji?"**_ Bora yelled inside the clinic as the nurse shushed the two students. Bora looked at Minji with an angry face. She just shrugged and looked away from Bora. Handong just shook her head. 

_**"Okay, it's the first day of school and now a student is lying in the clinic because of a prank made by the famous Kim Minji".**_ The nurse stated calmly getting used to Minji's gimmicks on every first day of the school and especially when there is a new student. 

_**"That is me, Miss. One and only"**_ Minji proudly said. Bora rolled her eyes from the audacity of the girl.

 _ **"How is she? Nothing broken? So I can come to the principal's office, my friend Siyeon is waiting for me there"**_ She added.

 _ **"Yoohyeon has a fear of loud noises, you should not do that kind of a prank on her, Minji or any pranks ideas stored in your mind."**_ The nurse sighed deeply. Minji was about to say something but was cut off by Bora yelling to the nurse. 

_**"Oh really, maam? Oh my gosh, Minji, you are a fucking idiot and a prankster and a jerk and a bitch and a---"**_ Minji put her index finger on Bora's lips to shut her up.

 _ **"Well, you should also lower down your voice, because you are annoyingly loud. That would trigger her phobia"**_ Minji pointed at Yoohyeon on the bed, unknowingly, she listened to the conversation the three person discussed. 

_**"You have no conscience, Kim Minji"**_ Bora was about to punch her but was stopped by the nurse and explained things about Yoohyeon's condition.

_**"Her mother should know about this"**_ Upon hearing this statement from the nurse, Yoohyeon moved her head and slowly opened her eyes wanting the nurse not to tell her mother about what happened today. 

**_"Yoohyeonie, are you alright?"_** Handong put her hand to Yoohyeon. _**"We're sorry, we did not protect you from her"**_ Pointing at Minji and she just raised her hands in the air.

 _ **"Well, I think that she is okay already, I should go. Bye friends"**_ Minji winked at everyone in the room.

-End of Flashback-

Yoohyeon groaned and buried her face on her pillow and scream as she remembered how that situation was so dreadfully amazing. 

_**"It's just the first day of school and I already made an embarassing moment"**_ Yoohyeon said. She screamed again to her pillow. 

_**"Why do I even meet such a rude person and a bitch, should I say"**_ She mumbled. 

She cried from both embarassment and being an idiot. From tears falling, she immediately fell asleep.

-Yoohyeon's Dream-

 _ **"You are a wonderful person, Yoohyeon-ah. Do not forget that"**_ She saw a person smiling at her but did not saw her face entirely and vanished. 

She was in a cafe' in Japan and suddenly saw a familiar figure.....

_**"Minji?"**_ She looked at her with an evil smile.

 _ **"I will make your life miserable, Yooh. Just wait for it to happen"**_ She laughed maniacally. And with that she vanished, leaving Yoohyeon confused and scared.


	3. Minji's Partners

**_"I will make your life miserable, Yooh. Just wait for it to happen."_** Yoohyeon woke up talking to herself as she remembered all the exact same words from Minji in her dreams. She did not know if she would believe it or be scared that it will most likely to happen considering the fact that Minji would do such a thing just like what happened in the first day of school. She sighed deeply and groaned, thinking that the latter will happen at any day. 

_**"Yoohyeonie, come down already, I know that you are already awake."**_ Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Yoohyeon got up with her pajamas on and came downstairs to eat her breakfast. She would always admire her mother for doing such a good job in raising her after that her own father abandoned them for another family. She would always think that her mom is really strong and seemed unbothered by the separation, but she knew that deep inside, her mother is really hurting. 

_**"Ma, I'm done, I am going to take a shower now and get ready to school."**_ Her mother nodded in agreement, putting the dishes on the sink. 

The school was not that far from their house, so Yoohyeon decided that she will take a walk to school, probably everyday. She just like the scenery and that the fresh air made her mind at ease. She was mentally hoping that her second day would went well. 

She entered the classroom, scanning. It was 7:25 in the morning, the students were already on their seats, well except for the red haired girl. She was not on her seat or in any corner of the classroom. She sighed from relief, she did not want to interact with that rude person. She stood at the back door for a few minutes.

 _ **"Hey, Yoohyeon, nice performance yesterday, well except for the last part."**_ The blonde girl complimented and somehow insulted her which made Yoohyeon moved and went to her seat, ignoring Siyeon. She did not know if she was being sarcastic or apologetic. 

_**"I'm sorry for what we did, I genuinely am"**_ Siyeon added. She seemed to be really genuinely apologetic unlike Minji. Siyeon was waiting for Yoohyeon's response and she could sense it.

 _ **"U-uhm, it's all good, am fine"**_ She replied. Siyeon manage to half smile, glad to hear it from Yoohyeon. Siyeon was supposed to say something when someone cut her off.

 _ **"Well, you should be, Siyeon"**_ Bora interrupted. _ **"Why would you always prank innocent people and enjoying it. I always asked myself. A-and what benefit can you gain from it? huh?"**_ Bora angrily added. She quickly went to Yoohyeon checking her if she's okay. She nodded. 

" _I just wanna go home and sleep. I can't wait for this day to end"_ Yoohyeon thought. She could see that Siyeon rolled her eyes to Bora and looked at Yoohyeon mouthing "Sorry". 

The class went pretty well and Yoohyeon can't wait to go home and rest and recharge. 

_**"Minji is suspended for three days"**_ Yoohyeon heard it from a group of boys sitting on a bench.

_**"I think she deserve it anyways, she scared the new girl"** _

_**"But the girl can sing"** _

_**"And awkward"** _

_**"Weird"** _

_**"The school will be boring for three days, I think. Minji is a one hell of a gorgeous girl. She fell from heaven"** _

_**"More like a fallen angel"** _

Yoohyeon heard the conversation from the three young boys while unnoticingly passing by them. And felt embarass of herself. She will never be at ease for the rest of the school year. For sure.

 _"What a waste"_ She thought. She could be rude but on her train of thoughts only, she never actually wanted to offend anyone even they would do horrible things to her. She would always forgive but will definitelynot to forget. 

The backyard with colorful flowers made Minji's mind and soul relaxed. Her house is pretty big, and some people would call it a mansion. She is one of the heir of a big company (Kim Techno Industries, Corp.) managed by her brother, CEO Kim Soo Hyun, 26 years old. Her brother is a simple man, he would always wear the same design of different shirt everyday going to their company. He is very protective of her 19 year old little sister even though she is a little bit of troublemaker. 

Minji is a naturally born with a black hair but decided to dye it red hair just to look cool and she pull it through. She always think that her brother is a little overprotective of her, and conservative and she doesn't want to be controlled by him and live by her own rules. But she also cared for her brother, he would always be there whenever she feel unwell, mentally and emotionally. 

But he is a nagger and Minji totally doesn't like that about him. 

_**"What did you do this time, Minji?"**_ She was sitting on one of the chair in their backyard while sipping her favorite drink, lemonade when suddenly her brother blocked the beautiful sun that gently hits her porcelain skin. Minji would always wear shorts and a shirt whenever she's at home. But when she goes out with Siyeon, she is pretty decent, pants and a tshirt with her cardigan and a hat. 

Her brother coldly looked at her while both of his hands was on his waist. Seems like Minji doesn't hear his big brother. 

_**"I repeat, Kim Minji, what did you do this time?"**_ He repeated, annoyed. 

Minji groaned but manage to respond. 

_**"I didn't know she has it"** _

_**"What does she have? Is she sick? Oh my gosh, Minji, now you gave the poor girl a heart attack?"**_ He playfully said but still annoyed. 

_**"She hasn't, okay. Well, she is kinda have a fear of loud noises. I didn't know I thought that it would be fun having a confetti and a pair of trumpets after she sings"**_ She annoyingly replied. 

_**"I promise you, it is decent this time and harmless, I never thought that she would just collapse in front of a large crowd"**_ She defended. 

Soo Hyun shook his head, cannot believe that her little sister have done another prank to a poor innocent human being. 

_**"Minji, how many poor souls are you trying to destroy to feed your prideful egoistic self?"**_ He raised an eyebrow and genuinely frowned at her little sister. 

She just scratched her forehead and sarcastically smile at her brother. 

_**"I think it is time for you to get your life together, just stop this nonsense and be more meaningfully productive for once in your life"**_ He calmly said to her sister who just rolled her eyes. He just facepalmed himself for such predicted gesture from her sister. He is getting used to this kind of attitude of hers. 

_**"Bro, I am trying. I really do. But I just wanna have some fun, I promise you I will get my life together"**_ She genuinely smile at her brother and hugged her.

 _ **"Probably, someday"**_ She added while patting the back of her brother and laugh. 

Soo Hyun pretended to be shocked. He knows that she will someday after what they have been through. He just hoped. 

_**"What do you want to do for the days of your suspension?"**_ He asked. Minji was really in deep thought thinking of what she will do. 

_**"You shoud probably ask forgiveness to that poor girl and not be rude to her"**_ Minji just shrugged. 

_**"Ehhh, that would be awkward, oppa. I kinda kissed her on her cheeks"**_ Minji confessed. 

Her brother laughed hysterically. 

_**"What???!!! You did? Waaaah, you're such a flirt, sis"** _

_**"She was cute and kind of nervous, so i gave her a kiss, but I think I just worsen it"**_ Minji explained. 

_**"Or she is straight"** _

_**"Are you not, sis?"** _

_**"I am straight brother, I will not fall in love with a girl"** _

_**"Just like she did?"**_ Soo Hyun suddenly asked which Minji caught off guard. She nervously sighed. 

_**"Whatever you like or love, I'll support you, okay.. Just get your life together, I'll be happy"**_ He added as she sensed that her sister was not comfortable bringing a topic about her. 

Minji spent her three day suspension inside their home, drafting lyrics. She went back to school, still with an intimidating aura. Minji have been a good student, she is smart and do all her homeworks. The only bad thing about her is that she is a disguised bully. 

_**"Siyeon-ah, how are you?"**_ She spotted Siyeon on her seat doing something. She also saw Yoohyeon, reading a book. But she ignored the poor girl. 

_**"Minji! You are back. I've missed you."**_ Siyeon happily hugged her best friend. 

_**"What did I missed?"**_ Siyeon was hesitant to answer.

 _ **"Oh, the one and only Kim Minji, welcome back!"**_ Bora sarcastically greeted her as Yoohyeon was just witnessing the interaction between the two. 

_**"Glad to see you here, finally"**_ Bora added and proceeded to her seat and smiled at Yoohyeon. 

_**"What did she mean, Siyeon?"**_ Minji asked and as Siyeon was about to answer, their teacher came in. 

A loud thud was heard inside the library and the people were surprised at the sudden noise. The students were looking at Minji and Siyeon and signalling them to keep it down. 

_**"You mean that Bora is my partner in this project?"**_ Minji asked still not believing what she just heard from her teacher earlier. 

_**"He was the one who assigned us to who is going to be our partners"**_ Siyeon answered. 

_**"What about you ?"** _

_**"Who is your partner?"**_ Minji quietly asked. 

_**"Handongie and Jiwoo"**_ Siyeon half smiled. 

_**"Look they are nice and reliable"**_ She added. 

_**"Oh, you forgot about the other one, this project is a three member group project, so you're missing one"** _

_**"Who?"**_ Minji furrowed her eyebrow from confusion. She seemed preoccupied earlier on the sudden announcement of their teacher and was not able to hear the name of the other member of the project. 

Kim Yoohyeon. 

A deafening silence that filled Minji's ears as she heard the poor girl's name. She buried her face on palm. 

_"What kind of sorcery is this?_ She thought. 


	4. JiYooRa's School Project

_"What kind of sorcery is this"_ Minji thought repeatedly. She knew that Bora was visibly hating her for being grouped with her but did not know if the newbie feel the same. And obviously she did not want to work with the Kim Bora. 

_**"You can't Minji. That's the final group. FINAL."**_ Mr. Park stressed on the final word. Minji groaned. 

_**"But sir, I've been suspended for three days and I know nothing about it, should you have atleast have the decency to tell me?"**_ She furrowed her eyebrow while asking. 

_**"I warned you, no pranks. But still you did it. No can do, Ms. Kim"**_ He firmly said. 

_**"And plus, that's the essence of suspension, Minji. You should catch up".**_ Minji rolled her eyes.

_**"This is not the first time you've been suspended, why are you so affected by it?"** _

_**"And you are a close friend of Kim Bora, I think you work well with her, a-and I--"**_ He was cut off by a sudden remark of his student. 

_**"We.... WERE friends. We're not anymore"**_ He was confused of the statement of the girl. He thinks that they are pretty close with each other during their middle school years and were inseparable along with Lee Siyeon. _"What could be the reason by their separation?"_ He wondered. 

_**"That's it, I'm calling my brother to settle on this."**_ She called her brother with her phone and explained the situation. 

Mr. Park just shook his head and thought " _The ending privilege of a rich heir, they think they just can do whatever they wanted to do"_

 _ **"What?!!!. No, Oppa. You don't understand. It's Bora."**_ She sighed before finishing her sentence. 

_**"You can't do that, that's my money and the house, we share it. You can't just kick me out"**_ Minji annoyingly groaned. Her brother ended the call. Mr. Park chuckled quietly. 

_**"U-uhh, unbelievable"**_ She stared at her phone before looking at Mr. Park.

 _ **"Seems like I don't have a choice"**_ Minji finally agreed. 

_**"And you really love music, have fun!"**_ Mr. Park said before leaving the faculty office. 

_**"So, how was it?"**_ Siyeon asked while eating an apple, looking at Minji with wide eyes, stuffed with the bitten apple in her mouth. 

_**"I'm stucked with them. I even called my brother but he wants to kick me out if I won't agree on it."**_ Minji barely touched her food because of disappointment. 

_**"They looked fine, Minji. It's just a school project. No personal issues involved just work on it, okay?"**_ Siyeon stated. 

_**"And plus, it's time for you and Bora to reconcile. It's been a year, Minji. I know that you missed her deep inside and I know she is too. I missed us. I missed SINGJIBO"**_ Siyeon added while reminiscing the good times they've had with each other. 

Minji sarcastically giggled a little. _**"Why didn't you tell me about this school project by the way?"**_ Minji professionally changed the topic. She really did not want to talk about it. I know that Siyeon misses Bora but she hinders her to interact with the girl. 

_**"Mr. Park told me so, and I was suspended for a day, Minji. And I know nothing about it too at first, and nice Handong told me about it the next day."**_ Siyeon cutely smiled at her friend and Minji just rolled her eyes from the sudden cuteness of her friend. 

_**"I thought about it and I think Mr. Park wanted to teach you a lesson"**_ Siyeon added while looking at the ceiling. 

_**"And what is it?"**_ Minji was confused. Sometimes she really think that Siyeon is a hidden fortune teller and a very good observant. Both Bora and Minji are extroverted individuals, they like to go out often and get bored easily when just staying at home but Siyeon is not, she is more reserved and very calm. She sometimes complain with the other two that she wanted to go home everytime they go out as a trio but she had to stay and have to deal with their weird habits. 

_**"Let go of the past, move on and forgive."**_ Siyeon deeply sighed. 

_**"Handong, we need to go. I am going to the library with this puppy to work on our project."**_ Bora waved goodbye to her dearest friend and wrapped her small hands to Yoohyeon's arms. Handong give them a thumbs up and genuinely smiled. 

_**"H-how about Minji?"**_ Yoohyeon stuttered. 

_**"Oh shoot, I forgot about the brat."**_ Bora took out her phone and messaged Minji. 

_To Minji: Kim Minji, come to the library 4:00 pm , we need to discuss about our project. Come at your own will. If you don't want to work with us, just tell us. Don't make us wait for you, if you don't come, you are out of the group. Bye bitch._

_**"Are you sure you okay working with her? Seems like you don't get along with her"**_ Yoohyeon looked at the ground while saying the words not to offend Bora. 

_**"It's fine, Yooh. Grades are more important than my personal issues to her. Unless, she doesn't want to work with us. I know that she is going to go to Mr. Park and convinced him to change groups or go solo which I'm totally certain that Mr. Park won't agree on it ."**_ She shrugged. Yoohyeon wondered how Bora is so professional in terms of a project. She's known the girl for like a week and she felt comfortable hanging out with her (in school premises).

_**"Siyeon-ah, let's go. Jiwoo is waiting for us in the cafe' "**_ Handong yelled at Siyeon from a far distance while she and Minji were still talking about a lot of things.

 _ **"Well, I need to go Minji. Gotta have to up my grades this time. And our group gonna beat yo' arses"**_ Siyeon challenged Minji. She knew that Minji is very competitive and will not let herself just lose without a fight. She thought saying those words would at least motivate Minji. 

_**"Not gonna happen Siyeon-ah, we'll win whatever this is"**_ Minji retaliate. 

_**"And Bora messaged me and call me a bitch"**_ She added and Siyeon laugh at the term used Bora to describe Minji. She waved goodbye to her friend and went to Handong. 

_To Bora: Be there in a minute. Make sure that you have a good plan in there, Bora._

_**"She's gonna be here. I can't believe it but I am impressed."**_ Bora told Yoohyeon who is reading something regarding about their project. 

Bora knew that Minji always keep her words. She's rude and a bitch but Minji do what she says.

 _ **"Don't call me a bitch, Bora. I have names ya know. Minji, a bunny or just Jiu"**_ Bora was startled by the sudden presence of the girl from the back. 

_**"A-aigooo"**_ Yoohyeon jumped from her chair and almost fell from her chair when Minji caught her just in time. 

_**"Can you stop doing that, bitch?"**_ Bora yelled and the students inside were shocked. _**"Oh sorry"**_ Bora said. 

_**"I have names, ya know"**_ Minji pulled out a chair in front of the two and looked at Yoohyeon that was still shocked. She pinched her squishy cheeks. Yoohyeon wanted to nudge the girl's hands but it's too late. Minji put away her fingers on Yoohyeon's face and clasped her hands like a boss. Bora rolled her eyes. 

_**"So"**_ Minji made a cute face looking at the two. Bora looked disgusted and Yoohyeon was still shocked. 

_**"First of all, I just want to say, you're still a bitch"**_ Bora stated. Minji pretended to shocked. _**"Second of all, JiU doesn't suit you and last but not the least can you stop being a bitch for a minute? It's getting on my nerves"**_ Bora added. 

_"JiU is a pretty familiar name for me, but I do not know where I heard that name"_ Yoohyeon wondered as she listened to the other two bickering. 

_**"Yeah yeahhhh, so what's the project all about?"**_ Minji asked. Bora was going to answer but Minji stopped her. 

_**"I want her to explain, I hate your loud voice, Bora"**_ Minji pointed her finger to Yoohyeon and she started to panic inside because she did not expect it. Bora could sense that Yoohyeon was stressed so she held her hand and Yoohyeon somehow felt at ease. Bora glared at Minji and she just shrugged it off. 

_**"U-uhm"**_ Yoohyeon started.

 _ **"Go on, we have a plenty of time"**_ Minji pretended to look at her watch. 

Yoohyeon looked down at the table and started explaining the project to Minji. 

_**"M-Mr. Park, gave us a school project that would induced our creativity since it's an art class."**_ Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow for emphasis. Minji just nodded, listening carefully. Bora glanced at Minji, amazed by how the girl is attentively listening to Yoohyeon which she rarely sees.

 _ **"So our project is about making a video presentation, showcasing our talents, like singing, dancing, or even painting. He said that our presentation should be original, not copied from any artists. This is going to be like a talent show, so once we submitted our original works through a video presentation and been chosen by the judges, we have the chance to showcase it to the, what we called 'Seongnam High Talent Show' which I think a prestigious talent show, showing the different talents of the students here. So we have like 4 months to do the project"**_ Yoohyeon explained.

Minji deeply think of an idea when Bora added.

 _ **"And if we have been chosen to go to the talent show, Mr. Park will give us a perfect mark. I really hope that we will be chosen"**_ Bora excitedly said. 

_**"So there will be only one group to be chosen to go the talent show? per class?"**_ Minji asked.

 _ **"Y-yes, Mr. Park said."**_ Yoohyeon nodded. 

_**"Alright, what would be our concept?"**_ Minji clapped her hand. The trio spent their time in the library thinking of a concept that they will do for their project. 

Yoohyeon jumped directly to her bed when she got home from school. Tired mentally and emotionally from interacting, she just want a rest. But then she was caught up by her thoughts again

_"How am I gonna do it without being nervous?"_

_"JiU. Sounds familiar to me"_

_"How could you Bora, JiU suits me."_ Minji curses in her thought. 


	5. JiBo's Past Part 1

_"JiU. It's really familar. Where did I hear it from?"_ Yoohyeon pondered every other day. She wanted to remember some memories that would constitute to the familiarity of the name, but nothing. Nothing came out. 

_**"Really, Yoohyeon. Just stop."**_ Yoohyeon whispered to herself. 

A month had already passed and it seemed like the trio quite worked really well with each other except that the two were always bickering about who's more talented but Yoohyeon get used to it and just pretended that she could not hear what they were boasting about.

Minji was quite nice to her for the past few weeks but there were episodes that Minji would just call Yoohyeon weird and antisocial but Bora would always be there to protect Yoohyeon by saying _**"She's not like you, Minji. We're not like you".**_ Yoohyeon appreciated Bora for being protective of her as well as with Handong. She is a very nice and a cool person, sometimes very quirky but very lovable and understanding. She would always tell Yoohyeon that she is really pretty, and that if she is a man, she would definitely court her and be her girlfriend but everytime Handong asked her, Yoohyeon would reply that she is straight and could not imagine having a relationship with a girl. 

_**"Have you been in a relationship before Yoohyeon?"**_ Handong asked her while she is working with the lyrics for their project in the library but eventually stopped and replied to Handong's query. 

_**"I've never thought about it. So, I guess I have not been."**_ Yoohyeon answered. _"Or was I, I don't know"_ She thought. 

_**"Yey, so probably, I have a chance?"**_ Handong jokingly said. Yoohyeon just shook her head. 

_**"Yah! I might be your soulmate, even though I am a girl. The important thing is I love you"**_ Handong smacked her and pouted her lips from unanticipated rejection from the tall girl. 

Yoohyeon slightly chuckled. _**"You know that I am straight, Dongie. And my mother would probably be mad at me"**_

 _ **"Okay, but if you ever have a change of heart, you know that I am still waiting for you"**_ Handong confessed. 

Yoohyeon scrunched her nose and nodded her head. She didn't want to hurt any further the poor girl. 

Handong got a text from Siyeon that they're going to practice in the dance hall of the school for their project and told Yoohyeon. 

_**"Yooh, gotta go. Have practice in the dance hall. Dancing my love for you."**_ Handong winked and laughed from her own cringeness. Yoohyeon just smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. 

_"Why do they took so long?"_ Yoohyeon mentally said. She's been waiting for the other two for like 30 minutes already and they are not still here. She was glad that Handong kept her company even though that she barely spoken a word.

Suddenly she felt warm hands on her shoulders, looked up and it was Kim Minji staring at her, confused. Minji gestured her hands in front of Yoohyeon's face as she was staring in those amber eyes for five seconds before reacting to Minji's sudden gesture. 

_**"A-uhm, where's Bora?"**_ Yoohyeon broke the awkwardness by looking around and seemed not to find Bora. 

_**"Oh, I'm here, but you have the audacity to find who's not here?"**_ Minji straightened her back and crossed her arms. 

_**"I'm offended"**_ Minji raised an eyebrow which made Yoohyeon felt shivers on her skin. 

_**"U-uhmmm, sorry"**_ She managed to apologize without looking at the direction of Minji. 

_**"She's waiting at the music room, she's will not be able to go here, for some excuses I don't know. She just texted me to get you here."**_ Minji explained. 

_**"And I don't know why I follow her orders anyway"**_ Minji added. 

Yoohyeon just nodded, not moving. 

_**"So are you not going to move"**_ Minji patted her head lightly and immediately fixed her things, putting it inside her bag. 

Yoohyeon and Minji awkwardly headed out to where Bora is, _Music room_. Minji was in front and Yoohyeon just followed her, looking down. 

_**"Uhm, stop doing that"**_ Yoohyeon was puzzled at the unexpected remark from Minji as she looked back and stared at her shoulders. 

_**"Slouching, it will hurt your back. And you look like the hunchback man, I watched."**_ She went to Yoohyeon and tried to straightend her back which made her uncomfortable as she tried to get the warm hands off her shoulders.

 _ **"Yah!, I'm not gonna smack you, just straighten your back"**_ Minji patted her back a little bit harder and hurriedly went inside the music room. Yoohyeon followed and lightly tap her shoulders. 

_**"Hey, you two. I thought you are going to abandon Yoohyeon at the library"**_ Bora gazed at Minji and went over to Yoohyeon wondering something's change a little with the girl's appearance.

 _ **"You look different, Yoohyeon"**_ Bora complimented while wrapping her hands Yoohyeon's waist. 

_**"It's just her back, Bora. She's been hanging out with you and you don't even know how to correct her posture"**_ Minji looking at the window and letting a cold sigh. Bora was confused to what the girl meant by that. 

_**"I'm quite surprised. You seemed to notice everything before. Why not now?"**_ Minji added which makes Bora furious. 

_**"Excuse me?"**_ She said, letting go of her hands to Yooyheon's body and took small steps to wards the direction of Minji. 

_"Oh, what now? another bickering?"_ Yoohyeon said mentally. She was getting used of them being like this but she can feel that this one is different. She felt like this had something to do with their friendship in the past. 

Minji took few steps back as she saw Bora coming in her way, angry. 

She raised her hands. _**"Woah, Bora, calm down. It's just Yoohyeon's shoulders. Why are you mad?"**_ She said while looking at Yoohyeon. 

At that moment, Bora cooled down a bit and brushed her hair with her hands, breathing deeply. 

_**"I just complimented her, Minji. Is there something you want to talk about?"**_ Bora aggresively asked her. 

Yoohyeon, on the other hand, felt tension between the two and would see that they are trying eat each other's faces. She tried to go in between the two but she was stopped by the statement of Minji. 

_**"Oh yeah? Why can't you stop being intrusive of people's lives, for once in your life h-huh?"**_ Minji retaliate while pointing a finger on Bora. She came closer to Bora, and stared at her with hate. 

_**"C-can you s-stop hating ea-each other for a second?"**_ Yoohyeon softly yelled at the two, shaking. 

Bora could notice that Yoohyeon was terribly shaking and quickly went to her direction and trying to comfort the little girl. 

_**"You're good at making people's lives, miserable, Minji."**_ Bora let out a single tear while saying this. 

Minji shrugged it off and just stood there unwillingly not helping at all at the sudden breakdown of the new girl. Bora had enough of this attitude and was taken over by her anger and said things that should have left unsaid. 

Siyeon saw Minji angrily went out of the music room and could see Bora following her, shedding tears. She wondered what happened with her friends this time. But she decided to go to the music room first before dealing with those two. They should deal with their problem in a mature way. She hoppily proceeded to the music room and saw Yoohyeon on the floor, crying. Her heart was slightly shattered at the sight of this poor girl. She knew that she is not the right person to comfort her right now but she needed to. 

She knocked on the open door, and Yoohyeon looked up and saw her while wiping her tears. 

_**"Siyeon, wh-what are you doing here?"**_ Yoohyeon was trembling, trying to get up but Siyeon helped her. 

_**"I saw the two idiots coming out of this classroom, and should check on you first"**_ Siyeon half smiled. 

_**"I know that they are not in their best selves for the past few weeks and this is the first time, I saw you cried probably because of 'em"**_ Siyeon added and Yoohyeon nodded at the statement. 

_**"I felt like it's my fault this time, they fought over my slouching shoulders"**_ Yoohyeon sniffing while saying the words.

_**"Ahhh, they're idiots. Fighting over some nonsense things"** _

_**"They can be sensitive to what the other one say to the other one. They might have said something that would bring out the past"**_ Siyeon looking at the ceiling reminiscing the first fight of their friendship that separates them from each other. Yoohyeon was curious about what happened to them. 

_**"What happened back then?"**_ She asked. Siyeon quickly glaced over Yoohyeon's curious face. 

_**"I should not be the one telling you this. Am not the right person, but i should atleast give a glimpse of their past."**_ Siyeon replied with a deep sigh. She directs Yoohyeon to the chair, so that she would be comfortable.

 _ **"This is a very sensitive topic for us, especially to Minji and Bora"**_ Siyeon paused for a moment before moving on to her story, hesitant.

 _ **"It's fine if you are not comfortable talking about it, Siyeon-ah"**_ Yoohyeon genuinely said. 

_**"Nah, I've already moved on, but those two, still aren't"**_ Siyeon said. 

Yoohyeon was waiting for her to speak up. 

_**"Ya know, we three are best of friends in middle school. We used to hang out every afternoon after class, going to cafes, to the malls, parks any place that we could think of. Minji and Bora are very energetic in going out, while I'm not. But I love going out with them, seeing them happy and carefree makes me happy. They were pretty close friends, I sometimes thirdwheeling when I am with them. They even rumored to be dating but they keep on denying it, because I can really prove that they are not."**_ Siyeon laughed a little of the thought. Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow. 

Siyeon continued. _**"They are disgusted at the thought of them dating, even I am. Minji and Bora, shared with each other secrets and sometimes they don't want to join me in their secrets, which sometimes I wondered and curious. There was a time where they are laughing their asses off while I am confused of what they are talking about, so sometimes I am sulky.But it's for a little while, because I can't live without talking to them, they're my bestfriends."**_

 _ **"What makes them mad at each other, then?"**_ Yoohyeon curiously asked.

 _ **"All I know, Yoohyeon, is that they are fighting over a girl, I guess. Not really fighting over it but more likely Minji was jealous. They never talked about it with me. But based on Minji's explanation, it was a girl of one of her friends. Bora thinks that she is being jealous of the girl that my friend was seeing. Knowing Minji, I don't think she is dating a girl and both of them only knows except me. "**_ Siyeon answered. 

_**"I don't want to even mention the girl's name, because it's theirs to say it. I have no right. That's all I know."** _

_**"You know, we do not go out as trio before, we have another friend but she went overseas with her parents to pursue her passion. And Minji did not quite took it well, and Bora being a friend comforted her. But Minji would always reject her, would yelled at her but Bora did not give up, we did not give up on Minji."** _

Yoohyeon was now more curious.

 _ **"But there was a time where Bora had enough, Minji wants to wreck the friend's life of my friend by sending her texts of hate. Our friend overseas saw the texts and blocked Minji which made her even more furious"**_ Siyeon paused but later go on. 

_**"So, Minji planned to go overseas and meet her friend to surprised her which Bora and I also agreed. We know that Minji misses our friend so much, so we let her. But upon the supposed departure of Minji to go there, Bora heard something that broke her into pieces, she never thought that Minji is planning to scare the poor friend of my friend to be out of her life"** _

_**"She tried to stop Minji, she don't want her to regret doing it for the rest of her life, so Bora as a good friend texted our friend that Minji is going to go there, my friend was very happy to hear it but really sad when Bora informed her that Minji will do something to her friend. Bora and I aggresively stopped her from doing it, we even dragged her out from the airport just to miss her flight. She was angry, very very mad when we got to her house, we saw her brother, and he was very disappointed of Minji. "** _

_**"We let her cooled down a bit, so we didn't talk to her for days and let her big brother take care of her. "**_ Siyeon stopped as she was about to tell the breakup of their precious friendship. 

_**"Bora, somehow confronted Minji after days of not talking to her, and because of it, they've said hurtful words with each other that hit both of their egos. I was devastated, because I was torn in between, I talked to Bora and we decided that I will stay friends to Minji even though it means that I will not ever going to talk to Bora. I sacrificed my friendship with Bora in order to be with Minji and Bora understood."**_ Siyeon's tears fell and Yoohyeon hesitatingly rushed to her side to comfortt the girl.

 _ **"I do not want to go in details, Yooh, because it's not my words to tell, it's theirs. As much as possible, I do not want to worsen the situation. I know that one of 'em will tell you eventually since you belong in one group."**_ Siyeon added hugging Yoohyeon. 

Minji ran as fast as she could, as tears falling down as she remembered every little thing in the past and what Bora said earlier made it worse. 

_**"She should be alive from now if you are not being a prideful and obsessed human being."**_ Bora knew that it will hurt Minji to the bones, but it's just to make her realize something in life but it turned out the opposite and she felt horrible. She left Yoohyeon crying, because she knew that Minji probably needs her right now.

**_"Don't even go there, Bora"_** Minji cried her heart out and ran. 

_"I'm sorry for I have been selfish"_ Minji mentally cried as she fell down on her knees. 


	6. Yoohyeon's Scar and Tattoo

Yoohyeon was laying in her bed, thinking of the story behind about Bora and Minji's past. Now, she somehow understood why Minji was acting the way she acted. She wanted attention from the people she loved even though it involves hurting anyone on the way just to get what she want. But she thought that Minji is a softie inside but just a broken human being that needed to be fixed. Night is her favorite time during the day because she will be able to think a lot of thoughts that is either imaginable or even unimaginable. 

She sat up and brushed her hair off using her two hands and pulled away from her face making a ponytail revealing a 2 inches horizontal pinkish lumpy scar found on the right of her head above her ear. She touched it and wanted to remember what happened 2 years ago. She didn't remember when did she got it and where, seems like there is no flashes of memories regarding it. 

She always asked her mother about it, but her mother told her that she got it when she was just 16 years old, riding a bicycle and crashed through a tree and her head was banged on a sharp stone which led to a brain injury. She believed her mother. 

She had been diagnosed with an amnesia that affects her ability to retrieve memories and unable to remember what happened during the years prior to her injury. 

She remembered that they were abandoned by her father and how devastated she was and her mother. She also remembered Dami, her longtime bestfriend, since childhood but not the event that happened 2 years ago. 

She was not bothered at all what happened two years ago, she thought maybe she is still herself, clumsy, introverted individual. 

She slept well when she got it, no memories flashed or any nightmare, well probably except last month, she dreamt of being threatened by a certain person but was unable to see them that kept on laughing hysterically. 

She thought that it probably triggered by Bora mentioning JiU's name which she clearly did not remember encountering such person with that name. 

She always thinks so hard that her head hurt and it annoyed Yoohyeon. She sometimes slept it off to somehow let it go, but sometimes it wasn't, the thoughts kept her all night, enduring the pain. _THE PAIN OF NOT REMEMBERING AT ALL._

She received a call from her bestfriend Dami, also known as Lee Yubin.

Yoohyeon: Hello? Who's this?

Dami: Yah! idiot, it's Dami.

Yoohyeon: I know. Why'd you called? ( _She could hear Dami groaned from the other side of the line with annoyance)_

Dami: Am I not allowed to call my idiot bestfriend? And clumsy? And forgetful? And --- ( _She was cut off by Yoohyeon's complaint.)_

Yoohyeon: You're allowed okay, enough with the insults. ( _Yoohyeon chuckled.)_

Dami: How's everything in there? Did someone care to hurt my bestfriend? Tell me and I will punch them! 

Yoohyeon: No one. I can handle myself, Pandami. ( _She lied a little. It's been a while that she talked to Dami, but she doesn't want to worry her.)_

Dami: Hmmm, I doubt that you can, remember when I left you at our home with baking the cookies, I told you to ----- _She was cut off again._

Yoohyeon: Yah! I know, it burned. But I was playing PUBG and I could be killed.

Dami: So, games are more important than the cookies? Without it you could be hungry. Can PUBG provide you food????? Huh?? 

Yoohyeon: _(She laughed)_ That was one time Dami. But I assure you that I am okay. How about you ? 

Dami: Happy! Yipppie

Yoohyeon: Why?

Dami: I do not want to deal with your lousy ass. Hahahaha

Yoohyeon: Okay bye, Dami, Nice talking to you. I'll block you.

Dami: hey hey, I'm kidding okay? I've missed you. If I have time I will visit you there, Yooh. 

Yoohyeon: Ohh, ohhh, If you have time come to our talent show, if we will be chosen. hahaha. I'll text you if we get in.

Dami: Sure, Yooh. I'll clear my schedule for you. But text or call me first okay?

Yoohyeon: Sure, Dami. I have to go to sleep, loser. ( _She fakely yawned.)_

Dami: Yah! alright, sleep well. I love you and miss you idiot. ( _She faked vomiting from her cringeness)_

Yoohyeon: Yes, goodnight loser. Luv ya. mwaaaah

Yoohyeon ended the call, she really was thankful that Dami called her. She missed her bestfriend. 

She lightly touched her left hand and pulled down the collar of her T-shirt revealing a reddish keyhole heart, wondering why it's in there. Her mother told her once that due to her recklessness as a teenager she went to a tattoo shop and get tattooed herself. 

She cannot deny the fact that she was a bit of a rebel child. 

But sometimes she did not believe her mother regarding her situation even though she really loved her but sometimes she thought that her mother hid something very important about her past, especially 2 years ago. 

_"Who am I really"_ Yoohyeon thought before falling deeply to sleep. 


End file.
